


Esperienze rubate

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cicatrice insanguinata [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una raccolta di drabble multishipping su HP, con anche situazioni quotidiane o scene particolarmente importanti.
Series: Cicatrice insanguinata [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1041743





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dramione.

Cap.1 Baci rubati   
  
  


Hermione s’irrigidì, sentiva il proprio respiro risuonare pesante nella stanza. Teneva gli occhi socchiusi, Draco era a cavalcioni sopra di lei.

Malfoy le posò una serie di baci sul corpo nudo, sentendola fremere, Hermione avvertiva le labbra di lui gelide al contatto con la propria pelle.

Chiuse gli occhi.

< È insieme così piacevole e così doloroso questo contatto. Non so se vorrei ritrarmi o rimanere qui per sempre > pensò.

“Lasciati andare” sussurrò Draco con voce seducente. Le posa altri baci delicati all’altezza del seno e delle spalle.

I muscoli di Hermione si rilassarono, la ragazza socchiuse gli occhi.

[100].


	2. Cap.2 Tranquillità rubata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RonxLavanda. Ooc.

Cap.2 Tranquillità rubata   
  
  


Lavanda si guardò allo specchio e si passò il rossetto sulle labbra.

“Oh Ron, Ron. Io ti amo, ti idolatro. Tu per me sei un vero e proprio dio. Non so come non riescono a capirlo gli altri. Venerarti non mi richiede nemmeno fatica perché ti amo follemente” sussurrò con voce seducente.

Ron rabbrividì e si grattò il collo, la punta delle sue orecchie era vermiglia e anche le sue gote erano arrossate, facendo risaltare le efelidi.

< Pensare che sto con lei solo per far ingelosire Hermione, ma Lavanda inizia a farmi più paura di Voldemort > pensò, rabbrividendo.

[100].


	3. Cap.3 Ballo rubato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BROTP. Neville/Ginny.

Cap.3 Ballo rubato   
  
  


Ginny mise la mano di Neville sul suo fianco, gli strinse l’altra mano con la propria. Neville deglutì, alzò il capo e la guidò, danzando al ritmo della musica.

“M-mi dispiace, che tu stia ballando con me. So che preferivi Harry” gemette.

Ginny piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli rossi.

“Lui non si sta divertendo per niente e se lo merita. Ed io sono felice di poter premiare te. Ti fai sempre coraggio, resisti con impegno e tenacia. Un giorno spero di combattere le difficoltà di questa vita come fai tu.

Non vorrei essere da nessun’altra parte” disse. Si sporse e baciò la fronte di Neville.

  


[110].


	4. Cap.4 Realtà rubata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leggero Ooc.

Cap.4 Realtà rubata   
  
  


Hermione singhiozzò, si portò una mano alla bocca e sgranò gli occhi che le divennero bianchi. Osservò il cadavere di Fred steso a terra, il sorriso sul volto, gli occhi sbarrati, il viso pallido e rigido.

George gridò di dolore e premette il viso contro il petto del gemello, lo strinse con entrambe le mani gridando di dolore.

Hermione si voltò lentamente verso Ron, lo guardò chiudere gli occhi del fratello.

< Tutto questo mi appare come irreale. Non può essere vero > pensò. Vide Percy afferrare George, trascinandolo via, quest’ultimo continuava a urlare e dimenarsi. Ron si rialzò.

[100].


	5. Cap.5 Momenti rubati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NevillexHannah.

Cap.5 Momenti rubati   
  
  


“Amo quando parli dei tuoi genitori” disse Hannah.

Neville arrossì e passò una pezzuola sopra il tavolo, togliendo delle gocce di liquame verde.

Al centro della tavolata c’era un cactus che emanava un bagliore violastro e dalla cui sommità fuoriuscivano delle bolle di sapone.

“Sai, non mi ricordo molto di loro. Però nonna me ne parlava spesso” rispose Paciock.

La moglie gli sorrise e si passò entrambe le mani sul grembiule che indossava.

“Mi dispiace di farti domande indiscrete e che sembri illuminarti quando parli di loro” sussurrò.

“Parlarne con gli altri è sempre stato doloroso, ma farlo con te è un sollievo” rispose lui.

[105].


	6. Cap.6 Fidanzato rubato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CedricxFleur.

Cap.6 Fidanzato rubato   
  
  


Fleur si mie una ciocca di capelli biondo platino dietro l’orecchio.

Guardò Cedric correre verso di lei e raggiungerla, ansimando. Il sudore scivolava lungo il viso del giovane, il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato.

“S-scusa” biascicò.

Fleur inarcò un sopracciglio.

“ _Pershée_ mai?” domandò con forte accento francese.

Cedric si rialzò e la guardò in viso.

“Perché non ho avuto il coraggio d’invitarti al ballo e ho danzato con Cho. Chang è una cara amica e ha frainteso il nostro rapporto. A me, piaci tu” rispose il giovane.

Fleur gli sorrise, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Anche a me, _piasi_ tu” rispose sussurrando.

  
  


[100].


	7. Cap.7 Baciamano rubato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CedricxLuna.

Cap.7 Baciamano rubato   
  
  


Un ragazzo di Corvonero andò a sbattere contro Luna, facendola cadere a terra. Scappò via, mentre due giovani Serpeverde la indicavano, ridendo.

Luna raccolse la propria borsa, v’infilò dentro le penne d’oca che erano cadute a terra e alcune pergamene che erano rotolate sul pavimento. Si guardò intorno, sospirando.

Cedric la raggiunse, raccolse il giornale ai piedi della ragazza e glielo porse.

“Tieni. Questo Cavillo è tuo, vero?” le domandò.

Le gote di Luna divennero di un rosa candido.

“Sei un vero cavaliere” disse la giovane con tono trasognato.

Diggory le fece il baciamano.

“Solo con principesse come te” rispose.

  
  


[100].


	8. Cap.8 Vita rubata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leggero What If.  
> Scritta ispirata al 3° punto di #grayoloturia. Giorno 3: Descrivi nel dettaglio il momento più tragico e che più ti ha sconvolto nella tua serie/libro/cosa preferita.

Cap.8 Vita rubata

Piton si tenne il collo con la mano, ansimando, il sangue bollente gli scivolava tra le dita. Ansimò, tra una serie di rantoli, il suo corpo era abbandonato, riverso a terra. Con la mano tremante afferrò la camicia di Harry, macchiando la stoffa candida di vermiglio.

“Gu-guardami…” biascicò. La figura di Piton si rifletté nelle iridi verde smeraldo di Potter, il suo viso diveniva via via sempre più esangue.

Una ciocca di capelli neri era ricaduta sulla cicatrice di Harry, coprendogliela. Un filamento di ricordi stava finendo nella boccetta tra le mani di Potter.

“Pro-professore…” gemette Harry, mentre gli occhi di Piton diventavano vitrei.

[104].


	9. Cap.9 Vicinanza rubata

Cap.9 Vicinanza rubata

George tirò un pugno al muro davanti a lui, graffiandosi le nocche, sentendo le ossa dolergli. Deglutì, le lacrime gli rigavano il viso.

“Que-questa nostalgia mi sta uccidendo. Mi manchi, sempre. Dove sei, fratello mio? Torna da me, ti prego” supplicò. I capelli vermigli gli ricadevano scomposti ai lati del viso. Il petto gli doleva e avvertiva delle fitte all’altezza del cuore.

Cadde in ginocchio, avvertiva un dolore continuo alle tempie. Curvò le spalle, singhiozzando. I suoi occhi erano arrossati e sporti in fuori, cerchiati da profonde occhiaie violacee. Ansimò e un rantolo di dolore gli sfuggì dalle labbra spaccate.

[100].


	10. Cap.10 Sorriso rubato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BROPT Harry/Hermione.

Cap.10 Sorriso rubato   
  
  


Harry si sporse e porse la mora ad Hermione. Quest’ultima inarcò un sopracciglio e piegò di lato il capo, i capelli mossi le ondeggiarono dietro la schiena.

“Per me?” domandò.

Harry abbassò lo sguardo da dietro le lenti degli occhiali.

“Per scusarmi di averti fatto piangere. Io non sono bravo con gli amici, non ne ho mai avuto uno. E tu sei la prima ragazza con cui parlo” ammise.

Hermione gli sorrise e prese la mora, mettendosela in bocca.

“Sono felice che tu e Ron mi abbiate salvato dal Troll” disse gentilmente. Ingoiò il regalo.

Harry arrossì, accentuando il sorriso.

[100].


	11. Cap.11 Gentilezza rubata

Cap.11 Gentilezza rubata   
  
  


Hermione sentì una pallina di carta colpirle la spalla, abbassò il libro e si voltò.

“Scusa, ci stavamo allenando” disse Oliver Baston, raggiungendola.

Hermione schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Ci farete rimproverare tutti se vi beccano. Grifondoro non ha bisogno di perdere altri punti” lo rimproverò.

Oliver si grattò la testa.

“Sei davvero arrabbiata?” chiese con voce tremante.

Hermione chiuse il libro e negò con il capo.

“Gli incidenti capitano, voglio solo che stiate più attenti” ribatté. Raccolse la pallina e gliela porse.

Oliver le sorrise e la prese in mano.

“Ti ringrazio” disse gentilmente.

Hermione rialzò il libro e tornò a leggere.

[103].


	12. Cap.12 Ammissione rubata

Cap.12 Ammissione rubata   
  
  


George ridacchiò, si passò la mano tra i capelli rossi scompigliandoli, sulle sue gote vermiglie risaltavano le efelidi. Si fermò trovandosi davanti Luna e le sorrise, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Proprio te cercavo!” gridò.

Luna lo guardò, i suoi occhi intensi sporgevano leggermente in fuori, e giocherellò il suo orecchino a forma di rapa.

“Vuoi ballare?” domandò George.

“Mi ricordi un ‘dariospringo’. Anche loro non possono non assecondare i desideri dei loro fratelli. Ho sentito la vostra scommessa” disse gentilmente Luna. Batté le palpebre, le sue iridi azzurre brillarono.

“Scu-scusa. Era solo una giustificazione sciocca. In realtà, mi sembravi sola” ammise George.

Luna sorrise.

“Allora sì, voglio ballare con te” rispose.

  
[110].


	13. Cap.13 Coraggio rubato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BROTP Harry, Fred.

Cap.13 Coraggio rubato   
  


“Harry, guardami. Non ti devi abbattere così.

Cedric non è un cercatore migliore di te. Quando sei sulla scopa i voti a scuola o la ragazza che ti fa il filo non contano più. Si faccia pure il figo, il boccino sceglierà te” disse Fred.

Il sole illuminava il suo viso, facendo risaltare le efelidi che gli spruzzavano il volto.

Harry lo guardò, osservando le ciocche di capelli vermigli del Weasley.

“Ne sei sicuro?” domandò con voce tremante.

Fred gli fece l’occhiolino dell’ok.

“Contaci. E al massimo lo farò cadere dalla scopa, parola di battitore” promise.

Harry ridacchiò, chinando il capo.

[101].


	14. Cap.14 Conforto rubato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BROTP Harry, Luna.

Cap.14 Conforto rubato

“Harry, guardami. Non ti devi abbattere così.

Cedric non è un cercatore migliore di te. Quando sei sulla scopa i voti a scuola o la ragazza che ti fa il filo non contano più. Si faccia pure il figo, il boccino sceglierà te” disse Fred.

Il sole illuminava il suo viso, facendo risaltare le efelidi che gli spruzzavano il volto.

Harry lo guardò, osservando le ciocche di capelli vermigli del Weasley.

“Ne sei sicuro?” domandò con voce tremante.

Fred gli fece l’occhiolino dell’ok.

“Contaci. E al massimo lo farò cadere dalla scopa, parola di battitore” promise.

Harry ridacchiò, chinando il capo.

[101].


	15. Cap.15 Cuore rubato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry/OliverBaston.

Cap.15 Cuore rubato   
  
  


Oliver si sedette accanto al letto dalle lenzuola candide, il viso arrossato. Chinò il capo e sfiorò la mano di Harry, guardandosi intorno.

“Stai meglio?” domandò.

< Madama Chips non sembra nei paraggi > si disse.

Harry ridacchiò.

“Sei stato tu, alla nostra prima partita, a dirmi quanto sia normale cadere dalla scopa nel Quiddich. Non eri sempre tu a ritrovarti svenuto in infermeria a partita finita?” domandò.

Baston sospirò.

“Sì, ma quando succede al mio ragazzo mi preoccupo” ammise.

Harry gli fece l’occhiolino.

“Prendere il tuo cuore è stato molto più importante che afferrare il boccino” ammise.

Baston avvampò.

[100].


	16. Cap.16 'Casa' rubata

Cap.16 'Casa' rubata   
  
  


“Capelli rossi, lentiggini, aria sognante. Tu devi essere un Weasley” disse pigramente il Cappello Parlante. Socchiuse gli occhi, la sua stoffa strappata vibrò e sbadigliò rumorosamente.

“Veramente sono una Potter” rispose Lily Luna. Le sue iridi brillarono e socchiuse gli occhi, sorridendo.

“Un Potter? Insolito, davvero molto insolito” rispose il Cappello. La sua punta aguzza tremò, si alzò e abbassò un paio di volte e si afflosciò.

“Beh, vediamo un po’ cos’hai nella mente. _Umh_ , il coraggio c’è e anche tanto. Però sì, vedo anche un cervello niente male. Sì, si vede che sei una Potter, ma continui a sembrarmi una Weasley.

Grifondoro!” gridò il Cappello.

[106].


	17. Cap.17 Lacrime rubate

Cap.17 Lacrime rubate

Un gruppetto di persone avanzava lungo il cimitero, radunandosi dinnanzi a una larga buca. Il cielo plumbeo sopra di loro era solcato da grandi nuvole nere, dello stesso colore dei loro vestiti. Il terreno era umido e scuro.

Rose singhiozzò, i suoi occhi erano arrossati. Si nascose la bocca con la mano e osservò la bara, che stava venendo calata da elfi domestici vestiti di nero, singhiozzando.

Rose gettò una rosa rossa sopra la bara.

Scorpius la abbracciò, stringendola a sé con forza.

“Sono qui, amore” mormorò.

“I-io non posso crederlo… mi madre sembrava immortale…” biascicò Rose con voce spezzata.

[100].


	18. Cap.18 Servitù rubata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dobby/Winky oneside.

Cap.18 Servitù rubata   
  
  


Dobby gattonò fino a Winky, che, piegata su se stessa, singhiozzava. Le lacrime le solcavano la pelle raggrinzita, con le dita adunche stringeva la bottiglia di alcol vuota.

“Vattene!” strillò lei.

Dobby si piegò in avanti, la pila di cappellini di lana sul suo capo oscillò. La figura dell’altra elfa domestica si rifletteva nelle grandi iridi dei suoi occhi, che gli prendevano metà del viso.

“V-va… via… il padrone l’ha rifiutata. Lei non vale… il povero padroncino” gemette Winky, biascicando le parole.

“Non piangere” disse Dobby. Le avvolse le spalle con un braccio e le diede un bacio sul capo.

[100].


	19. Cap.19 Ingenuità rubata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il periodo in cui Piton era preside a Hogwarts.

Cap.19 Ingenuità rubata   
  
  


“Paciock, ho sempre pensato che lei mi temesse. Eppure finisce continuamente in punizione” disse secco Piton.

“Era così, ma devo dimostrarmi degno dei miei genitori! Affronterò questo covo di Mangiamorte” ringhiò Neville.

“Se i tuoi genitori fossero stati più intelligenti, avrebbero combattuto il Signore Oscuro senza finire in quel modo. Devi usare più discernimento, non attaccare alla cieca. Questo non è più un gioco, dove a dare la caccia a te e ai tuoi amichetti era Gazza” ribatté gelido Piton.

“Lei è come uno spaventapasseri, ma io sono un corvo che non ha più paura di volare. Farò finire il suo impero di sangue” ribatté Neville.

[106].


	20. Cap.20 Primo bacio rubato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oggi è la giornata del bacio e perciò ci dedico questo.

Cap.20 Primo bacio rubato   
  
  


Draco si massaggiò il braccio smagrito all’altezza del marchio nero, ormai tramutato in una macchia sfocata. I suoi occhi erano arrossati e i capelli biondo platino gli ricadevano scompigliati intorno al viso pallido.

“Io sono figlio di un mangiamorte. Sarò anche nobile, ma non sono un buon partito” biascicò.

“Eppure difendi il mio onore come un cavaliere di altri tempi” ribatté Astoria.

“Io ti amo ed è per questo…”. Iniziò a ribattere Malfoy.

Astoria gli appoggiò le mani sulle spalle e lo premette contro la parete, chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò.

Draco la ricambiò con foga.

“Conta solo che mi ami” mormorò Astoria.

[104].


	21. Cap.21 Anime rubate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rCJjuDVatL4  
> Harry/Luna

Cap.21 Anime rubate   
  
  


“Il bacio con Cho era… umido. Pensi sia normale che una ragazza sia umida mentre ti bacia?” domandò Harry. Si tolse gli occhiali e si pulì le lenti.

“Lo hai detto tu stesso: era pieno di Nargilli. Lei era confusa, non ti ha baciato per amore” rispose Luna.

“Cosa aveva Cedric che io non ho?” borbottò Potter.

“Il cuore di Cho” rispose Lovegood.

“Ah” disse secco Harry.

“In compenso, tu hai qualcosa che lui non aveva” ribatté Luna. Gli tolse gli occhiali di mano e gli infilò.

“Cosa?” chiese Potter.

“Il mio di cuore” rispose Luna. Chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò.


	22. Cap.22 Protezione rubata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per #grayoloturia 7° giorno: Rievoca la morte di un animale nel tuo fandom di riferimento.

Cap.22 Protezione rubata

Harry teneva il capo incassato tra le spalle, i suoi occhi erano arrossati e osservava il cielo blu-notte fuori dalla finestra.

__

_ La gabbia si aprì e il cadavere della civetta candida precipitò al suolo, mentre l’alone verde dell’incantesimo che l’aveva colpita si dissipava. _

Una lacrima gli rigò la guancia.

“A cosa pensi?” domandò Ginny.

“A qualcosa che non dovrebbe essere importante in una guerra in cui sono morte persone essenziali della mia vita, ma anche innocenti e bambini” sussurrò rauco Harry.

“Se ti fa soffrire, è importante” ribatté lei.

“Edvige era come mia madre. È volata via per l’ultima volta per salvarmi, vittima del suo amore incondizionato” esalò Harry.

  
[109].


	23. Cap.23 Idiozia rubata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5dmQ3QWpy1Q&list=RDScNNfyq3d_w&index=8.  
> Scritta per#grayoloturia. Giorno 14: Condividi l'headcanon che più ti irrita in assoluto.  
> Io penso che la peggiore sia la concezione diffusa che Lucius abusi di suo figlio. D'accordo l'Ooc, ma molti sono convinti che sia così anche nel canon, che, in realtà, è ben diverso. Ignorando che gli abusi probabilmente li ha subiti Harry da suo zio e quello il canon dei libri lo fa intendere chiaramente.

Cap.23 Idiozia rubata  
  
“C-cosa…” sussurrò Draco, sgranando gli occhi.   
Silente si tolse gli occhiali e se li pulì nell’ampia veste, le sue iridi color fiordaliso erano liquide.  
“Le ripeto, signor Malfoy. Parecchi suoi compagni sono convinti che suo padre le faccia abusi fisici, psicologici e a sfondo sessuale. Nel caso fosse vero, sarebbe mia premura informare il Ministero. Nonostante sia un uomo importante, i suoi passati legami come Mangiamorte…” disse atono.  
“Lei è pazzo! Se mio padre mi facesse del male, gli andrei a dire tutto quello che mi succede? Gli abusi li fa questa scuola con ragni giganti, ippofrighi e schioppopodi!” sbraitò Draco.  
“Immaginavo fossero illazioni. I suoi la viziano” rispose Silente.  
  
[110].


	24. Cap.24 Creature rubate

Cap.24 Creature rubate  
  
  


Newt accarezzò la testa del _thunderbird_ , che si era appollaiato sopra la roccia. Sfiorò con le dita le corna dell’animale, le sue piume dorate brillavano.

Jacob granò gli occhi, socchiudendo la bocca. La sua figura paffuta si rifletteva nelle iridi della creatura.

“È una fenice americana. Invece di emanare fuoco, fa piovere. Viene dall’Arizona” spiegò Newt.

Il thunderbird muoveva pigramente tutte e sei le ali, le sue ampie piume tremavano.

“Si chiama Frank e il motivo per cui sono in America è che voglio liberarlo”. Finì di spiegare Newt.

Un tuono azzurro illuminò il cielo fittizio.

“Wow” sussurrò piano Jacob.

  
[100].


	25. Cap.25 Oscurità rubata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il #grayoloturia. Giorno 15: Elenca dieci opere che piacciono a tutti ma non a te.  
> Diciamo che di solito è il contrario. Le opere che mi piacciono, non piacciono mai.  
> Perciò ho deciso semplicemente di scrivere su 10 punti su cui non sono d’accordo.  
> A me, l’attore che fa Grindelwald in animali fantastici non piace per niente. Al contrario, non vedo l’ora che lo faccia Depp.  
> What if.

Cap.25 Oscurità rubata  
  
  


“Moriremo un pochino?!” domandò Grindelwald con voce seducente.

Guardava il thunderbird volare fuori dalla finestra e la pioggia cadere sotto di lui, investendo i babbani che si guardavano intorno con sguardi vacui. Si passò una mano tra i corti capelli candidi e ghignò.

Gli Auror alle sue spalle gli puntavano le bacchette contro la schiena e le sue caviglie erano strette da pesanti catene.

Gellert aprì la finestra e un paio di bacchette s’illuminarono.

“Non temete, voglio solo prendere fresco” mentì, mentre un brandello di oscuriale gli s’infilava nella manica.

< Finalmente Credence, mio piccolo miracolo, hai capito che ti proteggerò > pensò.

  
[103].


	26. Cap.26 Dignità rubata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il #grayoloturia. Giorno 15: Elenca dieci opere che piacciono a tutti ma non a te.  
> Diciamo che di solito è il contrario. Le opere che mi piacciono, non piacciono mai.  
> Perciò ho deciso semplicemente di scrivere su 10 punti su cui non sono d’accordo.  
> 2 punto. La Ginny nei film viene svilita per scene come quelle in cui fa atti gentili nei confronti del ragazzo che le piace. Come se far esplodere Mangiamorte o saltare nel fuoco non siano atti di coraggio solo perché ci sono quell'altro tipo di scene.  
> What if.

Cap.26 Dignità rubata  
  
  


“Aspetta, hai la scarpa slacciata” disse Ginny. Si piegò in avanti e gliela allacciò, Harry avvampò e volse lo sguardo.

“Non credi che la cosa ti svilisca come donna?” domandò Ron in fondo alle scale.

Ginny sgranò gli occhi e si rialzò di scatto, guardandolo in viso.

“Al massimo la cattiva figura la fa Harry che non sa allacciarsi le scarpe decentemente.

Certo, però, che Hermione passa la vita a riparargli gli occhiali e a occuparsi di voi due come una mammina, ma su quello non hai niente da ridere.

Però se io impedisco al mio fidanzato d’inciampare nelle scale mi svilisco.

Ho un fratello stupido” sibilò.

  
[107].


	27. Cap.27 Lezioni rubate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry/Hermione Brothership.  
> ★Autore: Kamy  
> ★Fandom: Harry Potter.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 103.  
> ★ Prompt: 30. Lezioni private.

Cap.27 Lezioni rubate

“Harry, tu vuoi diventare un Auror dopo la scuola, vero?” domandò Hermione. Si mise una ciocca castana dietro l’orecchio.

Harry sospirò e chinò il capo, grattandosi la fronte all’altezza della saetta.

“Posso darti lezioni di recupero. Questa volta non posso farti copiare i miei compiti, ma potrebbe aiutarti” disse Hermione.

Harry rialzò la testa, le iridi

“Si tratta solo di lezioni extra… di quelle che tra i babbani da cui proveniamo vengono chiamate ‘corsi di recupero ’”. Proseguì Hermione.

“Oh, Herm, mi salvi la vita” sussurrò Harry, prendendo le mani di lei tra le sue.

“Fidati, a breve te ne pentirai” disse Hermione.

[103].


End file.
